Kopitiam Dictionary
'''Numbers''' * 14th floor : "kill yourself (by jumping off from 14th floor of a building)". * 2"/2 inch: The term is widely used to chide a member who behave immaturely like a kid with a 2-inch long willy. '''A''' * AmmoShaf : Shit / Poop * Airport : Flat chest * Ayam : "I am" '''B''' * Bugima : Pukimak/ your mums pussy. used as an insult * Banggala : Bangla(race) or bangga la which means proud * Bodo : Bodoh * Bora2 / Bora-Bora : Ban/Suspension * Bijan : A reversal name of Najib * Bingung.jpg : Pretend to not know anything. * Bik mama : Rosmah Mansor, the spouse of incumbent ex Malaysian PM. * Butthurt : Offended '''C''' * Cainis: Chinese * Char Borh : Pretty Girl/Grabbing boobs * Cukur : Syukur * Currybun : Taliban/Religion Extremist '''D''' * Dai : Die * Drills/Drillz : Pictures/Photos * Dupe : Duplicated users '''E''' * Enjoice : enjoy * Engrand : English '''F''' * Fucuk : Fuck '''G''' * '''H''' * Hngghh : SFX when a person's libido in rage/A closed loywat subforum due to butthurt report MCMC. * Harom : Haram * Hippo : See Bik Mamak. '''I''' * Insap : Repent * Inb4 : Refers to a user posting a reply to a post/topic "before" another user posts an obvious response '''J''' * '''K''' * /K : Kopitiam forum, as in forum.lowyat.net/k * Kuda pink : a crazy and random cute little pink pony named [[mambangafro]] * Kolos : Close, normally refers to an act of closing a thread. * Kambing : Coming/Come in/Incoming * Kamikaze Tered : A thread that is intentionally made for self-ban * Kuda : An attention whore * Ktard : A person who wastes his life in Kopitiam forum * Kon9lan7firm : >9000% confirm (Pronounced as: Kon-Gao-Larn-Chat-Firm) * Konfius : Confuse. Often used to describe certain group of people easily confuse. * Kecian : Kesian * Kiut : Cute '''L''' * Lettew : La tu (expression made when a person is trying to tease the other) * Lipoted : Thread reported to moderator '''M''' * Macai : Cybertrooper. A good example would be ironmaid. * Meleis : Malay * Moar : More '''N''' * Nekkid : Naked * Najib : PM = Private Message * Nasi Lemak : Boobs, often used with the amount of ringgit behind (eg. 20 sen), higher amount = larger boobs. * Nakhaarrooomm : Son of a Bitch '''O''' * Owaaii... : The contraction of "Oh wait" * Ox ko : otak kau / pothead '''P''' * Pandan : pondan a.k.a tranny / sissy * Pertamaxx/Keduaxx and so on : 1st post a comment or 2nd ETC.. makes them feel proud ..like they have bigger d1ck or something.. * Popcorn.jpg : reading vroom vroom/hot topic with excitement .. prolly eating real popcorn * Prawns : P0rn * Piap Piap : have sex * Pink Blossom Juice : Heavenly fluid which flows from between the thighs of a goddess * Powderful : powerful * Plox : Please * Pale ox ko : kepala otak kau (Yore crazy in the head) * Protek : Protect, used when certain group of people protecting their own kind * Pipu : People '''Q''' '''R''' * Racing : Throws out racist statements/being racist. Also a cause to vroom vroom. * Rewer : Cat. Based on a user of the same name. * Ribut Ammoshaf = Shitstorm a.k.a havoc/chaos .. more or less '''S''' * Sked : scared * Shit Brix : literally shit brix when you see shit * Serow : Slow. * Siham : puzzeh * Syukur Ahamdulilah : Be grateful to god/ just be grateful '''T''' * TS : Topic/Thread starter * Tered : Thread * Tetek : Tits * Tongsan : China * Topkek : Lol '''U''' * Udang : Porn * Unker : Uncle '''V''' * Vavi : Th euphemism of pig. * Vera : Shit * Vroom Vroom : An allusion to sensitive and trending issues/topics which touch on racial and religious conflicts. '''W''' * Wimmin : women * Waifu : wife * WADAFARK: A contraction of the term "What The Fuck?" '''X''' '''Y''' * Yindian : Indian '''Z'''